Midnight Queen Alternative
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: The alternative version of chapter twenty, fundamentally the same, save for one small difference.


**Alternative for Midnight Queen Chapter Twenty.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty.**

* * *

_She's gonna climb all over me._

* * *

His mouth closes over hers and the zip slides low, his hand grazing against the warmth and quivering skin just below her stomach as he reaches to press aside her underwear just as he imagined doing earlier...

Only...only she's not wearing any.

His fingers slide and instead of meeting cotton or silk, Castle finds himself dancing through molten velvet.

Wet heat.

Best fucking book title ever.

His fingers still in shock, frozen when he finds her so ready and exposed like this and he forces himself to pull back, not from the lips he's teasing with his fingertips, but from the ones he's kissing.

He sucks her bottom lip as he retreats, a farewell for the moment as he waits for her eyes, for her accusation or denial.

But before their lips are fully separated Kate's chasing the kiss, her hips gyrating in slow circles and she presses down hard against his hand. Forcing his fingers to part her quivering lips and delve deeply inside, into the dark wet fire that shivers all round his invading digits.

"Don't...don't stop." She pleads, as if he could, and he growls directly into her mouth. His hips rock and he lifts her, thuds her backwards into the wall and no doubt bruises her, but with a thick swirl of his fingers he promises to every vibrating cell in her body, he'll make it up to her.

Make it worthwhile.

"Never." He states fiercely, eyes on hers, seeing into her even though her lids are fused shut. Castle reads the pink tinge to her cheeks and the line of her lips as they part so very closely to his and she wets them with her tongue before breathing across the glistening trail.

She's panting against him.

It's the most beautifully, sensual, sexy thing he has ever seen, ever heard, ever touched, licked, tasted...

Oh god he wants to taste her.

All of her, just kiss every little bit of her hot wet glistening skin. Circle the angular protrusions of her bones with his tongue, trail her muscles, let his lips close around every succulent inch, bite her, leave his mark.

Drop down on his knees and worship her in every way he knows how. Hook her ankle over his head and lick the length of her long legs, achilles to thigh, down one side and up the other, before biting down on the juicy skin of her hip.

And he wants more of it. All of it, everything he has ever imagined.

Everything she has to give.

His hand at her waist holds Kate in place and Castle braces a knee against the wall, lets her weight fall a little, dropping down hard onto him and...

"Oh..." Her teeth bite down on the leather of his jacket and she cries into shiny black material as he presses his fingers back a little, opening her up to his invasion before he lets two come together, hard and firm and pushes...

Up and in.

Sliding deep.

Every muscle in her body clamping tight around him. Silken and soft against his fingers, her grip unyielding...powerful. He flexes, unfurling the coiled muscles of his lengthy digits...

"Fuck..." She moans, directly into his ear, before her lips close over the lobe, teeth catching around the edges and she sucks him in time with the pulse of his fingers inside her.

And there is no doubt between them anymore.

"Oh we will..." He groans, and yeah he smirks just a bit when his words, so honest and true and filthy, cause her to clench around him in response.

In anticipation.

Clamping and constricting his movement, she moans, long and hot around his ear, quivers, convulses even, drawing him deeper and deeper...almost too much.

Because this...this is...Beckett...

Kate...

Her heels catch and drag at the his jeans, pulling him closer and he still can't quite believe it's her.

Beautiful, majestic, always in control Katherine Beckett...but not now, wonderfully frustrating, delightfully exposed, the woman of his dreams and she's losing her way, giving in to the thumping frantic tension between them.

Holding fast to the back of his head, Kate releases his ear with a luscious wet pop, not letting him escape before she reclaims his mouth, grinding into his hand her teeth at the edge of his lips.

And her entire body bites down on him.

But he's moving again and his thumb is sliding over the dancing nub just above his thrusting fingers. Twitching and weighed down with desire, bursting with restraining pleasure, he presses once, twice, three times and stops...circles and does it all again.

And it's...it's everything and it's Castle, and Kate searches his face when she opens her eyes. Leaning away from the warmth of his chest and the blistering heat of his mouth, wanting to lose herself in the pools of blue waiting for her.

Only they aren't there, that gentle blue and soft, almost angelic...

Well not really because it's still Castle. But she wants the deep swirl of misty blue, ready and waiting for her to fall into.

But it's not there, and what she finds instead is so much more intoxicating.

That tender edge to his eyes when he looks at her is gone, washed away by his dark almost demonic desire to have her, his need for her so evident in the unshakable way he stares at her.

Watching the pleasure he gives her roll over her, surround her, bathe her just as she bathes his fingers. The weeping evidence of her enjoyment cascades into his waiting hand and Kate can see every lingering fantasy, past and present, even the ones bursting to life as he touches her, and each one ripples across his face with urgency before he forces it aside and delves back inside her.

She's blinking, she must be because one moment he is holding himself away, watching her reactions, taking in what she likes how she moans, and the next his lips are resting over hers, not quite touching.

Their eyes are open and staring, lashes tangling with each beat and he waits, just a second, just a pause against the quiver of her skin before he slides his fingers and his tongue inside her in perfect unison.

Castle rolls, and tenses, mouth and fingers working her in time, dragging liquid fire from her body.

Her hands claw through his hair, tugging and sliding, caressing and demented in equal measure, everything a balance, but the scales are tipping and Kate feels herself twisting ever closer to falling over the edge.

Sliding down his thick and heavenly deeply penetrating fingers, Kate shudders, eyes closing, panting his name just once into his mouth before she loses herself in him completely.

Nothing like she ever imagined it would be.

Who could picture this in a million years and it's so much more than she ever expected it would be so much touching when they have existed on none, their lips moving and moulding when they have relied on words and their eyes...They communicate the most and yet now as she grunts and he slams into her again they need none of it.

So far beyond everything they were before.

Her hand stealing between them to catch loose and useless at his belt, her thumb sliding under as if she can remove it, and she can't...but she wants to.

And she kisses him like her life depends on it, because now and oh so suddenly it truly does, he holds the key to her pleasure and her heart all within his wonderful evil hand and she kisses him...like she's wanted to for as long as she can remember. Kate breathes through him, fire in her body and she sets him alight with every contract of her muscles. Every touch another flame.

Lips sliding together she feels the approaching rush of dizzying energy, it pulls her back from him, sends her reeling into his chest again and again and she rides the steady rhythm. But he's ready so...ready and when she loses her way, lost in the stumbling ecstasy and the frenetic charge he's there.

Her...

"Castle..."

Her partner.

And he holds her up and keeps his fingers dancing, her body moving until it crashes over her in a molten, burning wave of neon orange and red delight, casting her in fire and shadows as she surrenders again and again and again.

Good, so...good, too good as she struggles to breathe around him again, quaking in his arms.

She rides out her pleasure in wave after wave of intoxicating delirium, breathing his name against his skin, rocking into his waiting hands and exploding in shudder after shudder of utter perfection.

So much from so little and Castle steadies her as she drifts slowly back to him, his arm circling her body and lips moving almost dreamily across her neck.

And when her eyes open, misty and unfocused, it takes her a second to realise she's staring directly into the face of their suspect, leering and snide as he raises his gun, a sharp metallic click drowning out her ecstatic panting breaths before he presses the weapon into the back of Castle's skull.

"See...I knew you looked familiar." He shakes his head at her, and she can feel Castle jump, shock and the electric pang of fear snap sharply through him and Kate squeezes his arms trying to reassure him.

Which is ridiculous because there is a gun pressed against the back of his...

Her eyes meet Logan's with unmasked anger, and she will rip him limb from limb if he so much as...

Logan laughs, "Yeah, you should be mad, but not at me, at your own stupidity...but we can talk about that after your partner pulls his hand outta your pants."


End file.
